The Twilight Buildings: Christmas
by CaideSin
Summary: We provide sanctuary for Destiny's castoffs. [Christmas Smörgåsbord][gen, het, yaoi, incest, rape, etc.]


** The Twilight Buildings: Christmas**  
Kingdom Hearts II \ BLEACH \ Saiyuki \ Robin \ The Fountainhead \ Death Note \ Final Fantasy VII \ Loveless \ The Count of Monte Cristo \ Pirates of the Caribbean \ Supernatural \ Prince of Tennis \ Dragonlance \ Ouran High School Host Club \ Final Fantasy XII \ Teen Titans \ Digital Devil Saga \ Get Backers \ Legal Drug 

Cid Highwind\Squall Leonhart, Tim Drake\Steph Brown, Howard Roark, Peter Keating, Raito Yagami + L, Zack\Aerith Gainsborough\Cloud Strife, Reno,\Tseng\Rude\Elena, Genjyo Sanzo + Son Goku, Ritsuka Aoyagi + Soubi Agatsuma, Axel + Roxas, Bertuccio, Edmond Dantes, Jack Sparrow\James Norrington, Vexen\Replica Riku, Sam Winchester\Dean Winchester, Xigbar\Naminé\Marluxia, Tifa Lockheart\Kairi, Ryoma Echizen\Shuichiro Oishi\Shusuke Fuji\Eiji Kikumaru\Takashi Kawamura\Sadaharu Inui\Takeshi Momoshiro\Kaoru Kaidoh, Raistlin Majere, Palin Majere, Kaoru Hitachiin\Takashi Morinozuka, Yuffie Kisaragi\Demyx, Fran\Penelo, Marian Cross + Allen Walker, Balthier Bunansa\Vaan, Luxord\Larxene, Eddie Bloomberg + Rose Wilson, Cielo, Argilla, Serph, Heat, Roland, Sera, Gale, Ban Mido + Ginji Amano + Kurodou Akabane, Kazahaya Kudo + Rikuo Himura, Ansem the Wise, Schrödinger, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihouin

male\male, male\female, male\female\male  
Incest, rape, alcohol, anal beads, condoms, cannibalism, yaoi, shounen ai, het, polyamorous

* * *

Ansem glances up from where he is finalizing the ledger. His ancient record spins wildly on its pin, streaming out crackling music.

Kisuke smiles blandly, both Yoruichi and Schrödinger trot in placidly at his heels.

Ansem returns the gesture, but does not bother to turn down his music or stand to greet his guest.

"Who are you looking for this time, Urahara?"

"I can't just come to see an old friend?"

The cats jump up onto the desk.

"You never do, you and Mickey are always after something."

"Well, you do house the most interesting characters."

Ansem throws back his head and laughs. "I'll spare you the 'Welcome to the Twilight Buildings' speech."

"Thank you, and actually, I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh?"

Yoruichi pipes up, batting dark eyes. "Rukia will be here soon."

"And Jenna," Schrödinger agrees, tail swishing.

"Kairi should appear soon as well," Kisuke adds, peaking out from beneath his hat.

Ansem's face darkens with interest.

The music plays on.

**_First you get down on your knees,_**

Maybe, possibly, he is exceptionally drunk.

Maybe, perchance, Cid is exceptionally drunk too.

Maybe, probably, this is all Tifa's fault.

Maybe, potentially, he is going to have to kill her.

Maybe, plausibly, he is going to suck Cid's cock first.

Maybe, presumably, he is going to choke.

Maybe, pragmatically, Cid is going to kiss him.

Maybe, presumptively, they will blame it on the mistletoe later.

**_Fiddle with your rosaries,_**

Tim still can't open condoms with his teeth. Steph laughs, pulling him down over her and wriggling, kissing him and just laughing. The condom falls from between his teeth.

It's the one they got in France, a weekend training session with Vixen.

There had been a gay pride parade right through the middle of town. Rainbow colored protest banners everywhere, you know, _homophobie tue toujours…_Vixen had been thoroughly bemused to watch all the Euro boys flirt with Tim.

The package says _Préservatif + gel_. Tim picks it up again, fiddling the wrapper open as she kisses him.

"Come on, boyfriend."

**_Bow your head with great respect,_**

It's late, Howard is used to being here after everyone else has already left, but, for some reason, Peter is here as well. Howard wonders why, he knows Peter has a girl, probably something blond and blue eyed and just the right kind of vapid.

Howard can hear parties on the floors below them, the residential areas, even some of the other offices in this building. He is not inclined to join any of them, and even Keating's presence is unwelcome.

There's something ugly, something so very, very ugly about Peter Keating. Howard thinks it's that look on his face…the one when he's massaging some other man's balls.

Howard nibbles at the end of his pencil. Yes, he thinks that's it.

**_And genuflect, genuflect, genuflect!_**

Tifa has gotten everyone on this entire floor drunk. Except L doesn't like alcohol and Raito is far too arrogant to allow it. Heh. The handcuffs between them clank obnoxiously as Raito pulls on pajamas, still asserting, after all this time, that L has no right to look.

"You've gained weight, Yagami."

He receives loud, petulant anger, in reply. L loves when Raito forgets to act his age. He laughs as he grabs the chain and yanks until the other boy stumbles to the floor before him.

Raito looks amusingly expectant.

**_Do whatever steps you want, if_**

Zack kisses him first. Aerith kisses him second. Cloud is certain he is drunk and knows it's all Tifa's fault. He can't be too angry at her though, because he saw the plane tickets and knows she was the one who paid for Zack's trip. Zack kisses him again. Aerith pulls off her dress. Cloud still isn't sure who he is supposed to be in this. Zack's hands slip down the back of his pants and Aerith's lips are on his neck. They're both so warm.

But he's glad to be here.

**_You have cleared them with the Pontiff._**

The couple in the apartment just below the office are screamers, the both of them. Reno's teeth snap through a toothpick and he smashes his head against his keyboard. His coworkers glance at him, shifting in their chairs, trying to concentrate where he fails, because they don't want to be on his level.

Though, even Tseng has to loosen his tie.

It's been going on for hours.

Eventually, it's Elena who gives in; she takes a deep hissing breath through her teeth.

Tseng massages his temples. "All right," he says.

Reno moans and Rude is the first to lose his shirt.

**_Everybody say his own_**

It's the middle of the night when Goku drags them out to the diner around the corner. Sanzo has no idea why and bitches about the cold and the time and the fact that he's shit-faced drunk…all the way there.

He bitches when he has to pay for the donuts and coffee, even though Goku doesn't ask him to.

He bitches as they walk back, bitches about how naïve Goku is for saying that all the lights shining through all the windows on their big city building remind him of Christmas lights.

Goku laughs brightly, his hand clasped to Sanzo's and that's good enough.

**_Kyrie eleison,_**

Ritsuka has stayed out too late again, has exhausted himself, has pushed himself too hard.

Soubi carries him home.

On the way to his apartment he snubs Tifa in the way he knows Ritsuka would hate. But he has no social conscience of which to speak. His only goal is to tuck Ritsuka into bed and watch him sleep until the sun rises.

Perhaps halfway through this plan, he pauses…finds the urge to kiss his pretty little boy entirely irresistible.

He does, and as his Christmas wish, begs God to have mercy on his soul because he can't stop loving him.

**_Doin' the Vatican Rag._**

It's peculiar, their first Christmas in this apartment and all Roxas can do is sleep. Axel laughs and pulls that little body in closer against him. He's all right with that. He's tired too. He's tired of moving from town to town on business, he's tired of Roxas being okay with that. And tomorrow he's going to announce that he quit. He quit his job and he got a new one at a fucking gas station and now Roxas is probably going to have to work too, but they're staying. They're staying right here and they're going to be together.

Axel hums into Roxas' ear and the pretty thing stirs, thrusting an elbow backwards to get him to shut up.

"It's not morning," Roxas mumbles, rolling over in one violent motion. "Wait until morning."

Maybe he already knows, Axel reflects.

**_Get in line in that processional,_**

Bertuccio accompanies him as far as the doors, but the Moor is not inclined to enter the Church. Edmund does not force him, it is only a few blocks back to the apartments, and the walk will not kill him, neither will being alone.

And so he stands, in the silent, sympathetic embrace of the Mother. Though she does not forgive.

As he waits for his chance to confess, he hears all those around him and their clamors. He hears the song playing in his head.

"He'll try in vain to take away the pain of being a hopeless unbeliever…" Edmond hums to himself, then turns away and leaves.

**_Step into that small confessional,_**

To Jack there's no better sport than imitating a member of the Cloth.

To James there's no better sport than taking him under arrest.

They amuse themselves with this game of tag.

Somehow Jack always slips free.

Somehow, James still always wins.

"Come on, luv, I don't want to spend Christmas eve in a cell…What can a bloke like me do to make a bloke like you more favorable to my proposition?"

"Bribing an officer are we, Sparrow?"

"Well, Officer Norrington, seein' as we're already in such cramped quarters, a situation just filled with all sorts of anatomical subtext we might as well…"

"Aren't there people waiting outside to confess to you, Father?"

"Kinky are we, Officer?"

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…"

"Nnn, yes, do tell…"

**_There, the guy who's got religion'll_**

Vexen is pleased beyond the measure of mere words. The floor is littered with dead bodies, each in various stages of growth. Subnormal bodies, too many fetuses to count, aged and wrinkled, broken and malformed, young but too weak.

And then there is this one.

The boy is perhaps fifteen, just the age Riku was before he died, before he killed himself to get away.

Success, Vexen laughs. Success, the kind of success that the boy on the next floor up will never experience.

"I've beaten you, Drake, I've beaten you."

The boy, he's maybe fifteen, with beautiful bright teal eyes, he sits naked and wet and shivering and just so newly born, he whimpers. He reaches out his fingers unsteadily, and he calls for God.

Vexen gives another hysterical laugh.

"G-god…" the boy whispers, crawling forward on hands and knees, the broken glass of his tank destroying his pale skin, which does not yet know the sun.

This one is different from the original, but not in any of the ways that matter.

He offers himself willingly.

Vexen laughs.

**_Tell you if your sin's original._**

This is just another temporary place until they catch wind of the next hunt, just a temporary place to enjoy the holidays. There's no furniture, there's no tree, no lights. It doesn't feel like home.

Dean pushes him against the counter, rougher than he usually ever is.

"This could be the last one, you know, that damn thing could finally get us all, the last Winchester."

Sam smiles, and it hurts, cause he's had visions about this too.

"What do you want me to say, Dean?"

He knows the answer, but he's gotta let Dean say it, cause he doesn't know what else they can possibly do.

"I want you to kill it, Sammy." They're kissing and Sam is caressing the pistol shoved into his brother's waistband. "We don't need Dad, do we?"

Sam winces, kisses him again, and knows demons made Sin taste this good for a reason.

**_If it is, try playing it safer,_**

Once upon a time, Xigbar had a wife and two kids. His wife died of cancer, no surprise there; she'd smoked like a damn factory. But Xigbar and the kids had gotten along all right without her.

Until Xigbar was injured at a construction site and lost an eye.

Naminé was always of the opinion that they were cursed.

She was probably right; cause then Riku killed himself and no one ever knew why. All that mattered was the house was too big and Xigbar couldn't work and Naminé was too young. So, they bought this apartment and took on a roommate and…

The first time he'd caught her fucking him in exchange for the rent, Xigbar had been mad. He had been more than mad, he had been murderous and Marluxia hadn't escape the encounter without injury.

But, all those things considered, Xigbar doesn't know how they got here.

It was probably Marluxia's silver tongue and it was probably his predisposition to the drink and it was probably because Naminé looks so much like her mother.

Whatever it is, Naminé is sitting between the both of them, her shoulders hunched and her hair a total mess.

Xigbar's cock feels clammy and wet from cum and her cunt.

She's smoking silently and Marluxia is fast asleep.

"Don't smoke, sweetheart," he mutters.

She laughs wickedly, tiredly, and stubs the cigarette out on her thigh.

"Merry Christmas, daddy."

**_Drink the wine and chew the wafer,_**

Tifa smiles as she throws another fruitcake into the garbage can. She has her last bottle of wine held loosely in one hand. It was fun spreading cheer throughout the complex. Though, now that it's over, she's a little lonely in her empty apartment.

She sighs glancing around but knowing no one is there. There's a knock on the door, hard and rapid, and Tifa figures it's one of the drunkards.

Instead it's the pretty girl, Kairi, from apartment 304, one floor below. Her hair is the color of wine. She's wearing a pretty purple silk camisole, and nothing else. Her pubic hair is trimmed neatly; her legs look smooth and freshly shaven.

"Could you use some company?"

Tifa steps aside, wonders how drunk Kairi is, decides she doesn't care and takes another drink herself.

Impaired judgment is bemusing.

**_Two, four, six, eight,_**

As a present, Oishi lets them skip practice and Fuji invites them all over to his new apartment. One of his neighbors appears with alcohol and doesn't taken no for an answer. Even if some of them are still underage…Eiji is in everyone's lap before she's even out the door. Someone has thought of a good excuse to kiss Ryoma before she's shut it.

Half an hour later it's Inui's idea to call Tezuka.

"Merry Christmas, Captain,"

Ryoma lets out a sharp little mewl from where he's caught between Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"We're all thinking of you, Captain we—" Inui can't finish his sentence; Kawamura closes his phone to save Tezuka the effort of hanging up.

**_Time to transubstantiate!_**

Palin answers to door when Tifa comes knocking, Raistlin snarls something irritably at his nephew. Tifa hands over the booze with a wink and then flits away, a stolen shopping cart of alcohol wheeling along behind her.

"I still don't see why it is necessary to leave—"

"You do not need to understand, you only need to do as I say."

Palin holds very still for a few seconds, outside their sanctum he can hear the people of this world celebrating. He is envious for all of a second…until the potion before his uncle turns a vibrant green.

There will be time to celebrate when the spell is complete.

**_So get down upon your knees,_**

Mori spends a lot of time on his knees, down before his little lord.

Kaoru eyes him with distaste from across the room. He can't imagine doing that with Hikaru. Kneeling down like that…people in a relationship should be equal. Kneeling is for cock sucking and that's all he has to say on the subject.

Mori glances up like he knows exactly what he's thinking and smiles vaguely.

It's later, drunken and crammed into Haruhi's tiny bathroom that Mori suggests, perhaps, his kneeling could be for worship.

Kaoru sneers at him. Tells him to shut up and suck him off already.

Mori is very good at taking orders.

**_Fiddle with your rosaries,_**

Yuffie has this thing for anal beads and Demyx can't really find it in himself to tell her no. So, he feeds them into her asshole, one by one, watching pink rings of flesh devour each shining black drop. She squirms, her pretty face flushed, long adroit fingers moving to rub her clit.

"Come on, rock star," she purrs, spreading her knees wider, putting her ass higher. "Fuck me."

He tugs gently on the necklace of beads in her ass. She groans. He can't find it in himself to say no.

**_Bow your head with great respect,_**

It's been a year since they met. It's been a few months since they resolved to leave Kakei's backrooms. They still work for him, there isn't much choice there if they ever want…well…it isn't what Kazahaya wants.

"Do you still want to find her?"

Rikuo doesn't raise his head, he stoops his shoulders a little further over his soup.

Kazahaya laughs, coming up behind him and dragging fingers down his back, stealing glimpses of memories until…

"Yes," Rikuo murmurs.

"Then we'll find her together."

Rikuo still does not raise his head.

**_And genuflect, genuflect, genuflect!_**

She wasn't really expecting Fran to come see her. Penelo thought Fran would be busy at parties, talking with celebrities and drinking champagne. She wasn't expecting Fran to appear at her door, still wearing the makeup from her photo shoot, her beautiful hair stiff with spray.

Fran looks at her, silently. Penelo opens the door.

"I…I'm glad to see you," she says nervously, still not used to this, still not used to…Fran stoops down to her, kissing her forehead.

She's ill at ease as well, though for a different reason, isn't sure how to care and comfort other people. Fran has never had a social conscience and only God knows what it is about Penelo that…

"I missed you," Fran offers uncertainly, pushing Penelo onto the couch and sitting at her feet, resting her head on the woman's knees.

Penelo strokes her head. "Did you? I'm sure you could have spent time with Brad Pitt tonight, if you wanted to."

"I did not," Fran's brown eyes are dark, irritated and confused.

Penelo has to laugh. Balthier had warned her before he left that Fran would never be able to express herself to people the way she wished. Penelo had chosen her anyway, over childhood friends and princes.

"I'm glad you're here," she smiles.

Fran smiles back slowly.

**_Make a cross on your abdomen,_**

"We're here because Winchester's boys are," Marian says, crossing his legs and drinking quietly from his glass. Allen glances over his shoulder at him, frowning and wishing Cross hadn't forced him to make dinner. Again.

"Why are we following them?"

"The younger one has been carrying an Akuma with him since he was a few weeks old, I want to know why."

Allen sighs and brings dinner over to him. It's spaghetti. Again. Because Cross lost all their money. Again. Allen's stomach pipes up in protest to serving his mentor first. His stomach knows there isn't enough for the both of them...Cross glances up and gives his terrifyingly feral smile, his mane of red hair bristling. Allen cringes back in fear.

"Hungry?" Cross teases.

Allen shakes his head violently, not willing to incur the man's strange sense of wrath. Cross laughs and reaches out swiftly, grabs Allen's belt loops and tugs. He settles his charge on his lap and tells him to eat. He rests his chin on the boy's shoulder as Allen chews cautiously, expecting some kind of tests or stipulation.

There is none.

**_When in Rome do like a Roman,_**

He parks his beautiful blue Stingray in a parking garage. Fran lives in a nice neighborhood, but Balthier never takes chances, not when it comes to Strahl.

It's only five blocks to the building anyway, so he takes the walk and mounts the stairs, whistling with expectation. It had been a bemusing and awkward situation when he and Fran had parted, but he is confident that she will pleased by his holiday visit.

However, as he rounds upon her door, he finds Penelo's little roommate sitting outside, his shoulders drooping and his head hung between his knees.

"Troubles?"

The boy glances up, his slightly snubbed noise wrinkling, brown eyes simmering.

"Fran and Penelo are having some time together," he murmurs, standing up, cocking one hip to the side. The pink belt wrapped around his waist is telling.

Balthier has to throw his head back and laugh, has the throw an arm around the boy's shoulders and wink. "They would be."

Has to lead the pretty boy back towards the backseat of the Strahl…

"Where are we going?" Penelo's painfully homosexual roommate inquires with an air of false innocence.

"You know the sayings…If you can't be with the one you love…do like to Romans…You'll see."

**_Ave Maria,_**

Her smile glitters darkly and she urges the toy further up his ass. Luxord returns her smile and bites at her earlobe.

"I want to tie you to this chair."

"Go ahead."

"With a blindfold."

"By all means."

She shivers excitedly and purrs, then switches on the vibrations. His eyes roll up for a moment, his head falls back, she gnaws at his veins.

"And the whip?"

"Ave Maria."

"Son of a bitch."

He smiles wryly.

**_Gee it's good to see ya,_**

Blue is real fond of Christmas, real found of going into Churches and getting his damn hide burned off. Eddie not so much. Not when he's feeling childish and petulant because Blue didn't call him, at all, again. Even his damn nemesis is probably busy praying.

So the loft HQ is empty. No Kory, no Vic, no Raven, no Cass, no Bart, no Tim, no Marvin and no Wendy. It's just Eddie, sitting on the couch without the TV on, a cellphone clutched in his tail slowly being crushed.

"A very. Merry. Christmas," Rose slurs, even though she doesn't spill a drop of her booze.

Eddie was sure Robin had taken all of it from her, but what Robin doesn't know can't hurt him.

"Gimme some of that."

She laughs, throwing herself to the couch beside him, her eye patch thrown up the expose the deep scar.

"No way, you'll combust. You breath fire…I'm not putting anything flammable into you…but I will…"

She'll kiss him, and he'll get the taste and the rebellion and just a little more hurt, cause she doesn't throw herself at him like she does with Robin.

She pulls back and laughs in his face.

**_Gettin' ecstatic an'_**

Argilla makes such a big deal about it. It isn't really even just her present. It's for everyone.

Everyone looks at him with approval. Cielo beams, even though it isn't that big a deal.

Just some guy who deserves it that he bought off of Reno.

Heat is drooling.

Serph is doing that pretty thing he does, where it looks like his eyes are almost glowing.

"We gotta be keepin' it quiet, ja, else da neighbors will get suspicious."

Gale laughs harshly, "They're all drunk, Tifa's made sure of that."

Roland holds up the bottles of wine she'd left behind. "White or red?"

"Red," Sera gasps.

**_Sorta dramatic an'_**

They're only a block away from home when Akabane shows up.

Ginji is too tired to even be scared.

Ban's too tired to ask questions.

He leaves Akabane on the street, swimming in confetti and doves and snow while he drags Ginji's deadweight up the stairs.

They're wasting so much money to hold onto this place and Ban will be damned if they sleep anywhere else.

Akabane seems to have the same idea.

"I greatly desire to spend Christmas with my dearest Ginji," Dr, Jackal murmurs, smiling, scalpels dancing and flashing like tinsel.

Ban doesn't care how he got in, doesn't care if he wants to lie at Ginji's back while they sleep, just as long as Ginji's still there when he wakes up.

**_Doin' the Vatican Rag!_**

When Axel wakes up, Roxas is already out in the kitchen cooking up something, Axel can smell it and he hopes it's cinnamon buns.

He's half-asleep again by the time Roxas returns, sliding back into his cold place in the bed.

"I'm gonna start working upstairs in the Turk office."

Axel grunts. "I knew you knew."

"You shouldn't leave your letter of resignation on the kitchen table."

"Mmm."

"Come eat breakfast, then we're gonna go take coffee to all the people Tifa got plastered last night.

Axel peaks open an eye; Roxas is watching him with amusement.

"Why so charitable?"

"Christmas."

"Mmm."

"And the chance to mock them for being lightweights."

"Christ…I love you."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to the characters used in this story, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *


End file.
